¿Te conozco?
by Rosenthal-Fire
Summary: Una pareja apunto de casarse, dos persona que se aman, hasta aquí todo perfecto. Pero aquí ya se complica las cosas, el futuro esposo ha abandonado más de una sita con su futura mujer, por algo del trabajo, y aun que el no se de cuenta hace sufrir a la mujer, por un pequeño accidente, la peli-azul pierde la memoria, empieza a recordar a todos la gente de su alrededor, menos a una..
1. Empieza La Cuenta Atrás

_**Holaa amigos, pues e vuelto con otro fic, pero esta ves con uno de mi pareja **_**_favorita; GoejixHaruna. (Es para la campaña esa, para que el GoenjixHaruna sea más conocida o algo así jaja) Espero que os guste._**

**_P.D:Para este fic, se vasa cuando ya son mayores los de IE, y para que todo cuadre el IEGO no existe aquí._**

* * *

_**¿Te conozco?**_

_**Capitulo 1: Empieza la cuenta atrás.**_

Una chica peli-azul de unos veintidós años, mira una hoja del calendario, mantiene levantada un hoja, para poder ver el mes que desea. Su mirada se pierde en el cuadradito con el número veintidós, ese día será el día más feliz de toda su vida. Ese día se casará con su novio desde hace ocho años. Comenzó a salir con uno de los chicos más solicitado de toda la secundaría, a comenzar su segundo año. Más de una ves, varías chicas le preguntaba cosas como: "¿vais enserio?" O afirmaciones falsas, pero dolorosas: "seguro que solo eres una distracción." "Pronto se aburrirá de ti." Un día, ese chico se canso, se canso de que esas estúpidas, metiera tonterías en la cabeza de su chica. Hacer un año mayor que la chica no estarían juntos, así que el ultimo día de clase, antes de que ningún alumno saliera de clase, el chico se despidió con un beso delante de toda la clase de la chica, dejando claro que todo lo que avían dicho era mentira.

Hoy, veintidós de junio, después de ocho años de relación, solo faltaba un mes para ese noviazgo se convirtiera en un matrimonio.

Unos brazos que aparece de la nada alrededor de la cintura de la chica, hace que ella se sobre salte un poco, pero enseguida pone una de su mano sobre las manos donde esta el agarre.

― ¿Nerviosa?― Le pregunta en un susurro, con una voz sexy. Una voz que más de una vez a echo que la chica se derritiera, y más si tras hablarle con ese tono le da barios besos por el cuello.

― No... más bien feliz.― Termino mientras mira a su futuro esposo con una sonrisa.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras sujetaba más fuerte a la chica, pero sin lastimarala.

― Te amo Haru-chan.― Comenta antes de besarla.

―Shuuya...― La chica le empezó a acariciar la mejilla, mientras mira al chico directamente a los ojos.

― Te propongo algo; me doy una ducha rápida y vamos a cenar a un restaurante ¿vale? No acepto ninguna queja ni reproche.― Sentencio el chico antes de dirigirse al baño.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

La pareja era feliz, y sin preocupaciones casi. Más bien la preocupación la tenía Haruna; Goenji es jugador de soccer profesional, y eso le quita bastante tiempo, si no estaba cansado era por que tenía que ir a un entrenamiento o cualquier cosa de bulla y corriendo. haciendo que sus citas se quedaran a media.

Se sentía algo abandonada, por la persona que más ama, pero por cada caricia, abrazo, beso, sonrisa, o cualquier detalle de parte del delantero de fuego, le reconfortaba, de alguna manera todas sus cesaciones malas desaparecía.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

A llegar al restaurante, más de una persona se volteo a ver a la joven pareja, esto izo que Haruna se pusiera nerviosa, ella no esta acostumbrada como su novio. El sonrojo de la chica, y el acercarse más a él. Goenji solo pudo reír en un susurro.**"Se ve tan mona" **es el pensamiento del chico, a ver como su futura mejer lo mira, aun más sonrojada y con los mofletes hinchados, esta claro que le a oído reír. El mesero se acerco a ellos y les guío hasta su mesa; una mesa apartada de todas, pegada a la cristalera donde se ve la noche estrellada, en sima de la mesa una vela con la forma de un corazón, y rodeando la vela barios pétalos de rosa, blanca; la flor favorita de la mujer. Haruna se quedo inmóvil, **"detalles como estos son los que hace único a Shuuya". **A irse el mesero, Goenji echo para atrás una silla, invitando a su futura esposa, a que se sentara. **  
**

La pareja ya había terminado de cenar, pero no del modo que la chica hubiera deseado; solos en una mesa aparte era el sitio perfecto para acariciarse la mano, dar de comer al otro con el tenor de cada uno, decirse que se amaban,. Pero nada de eso paso, o más bien, estaban apunto de empezar a decirse cosas linda, aparecía un niño pequeño acompañado de su padre, pidiéndole una foto o autógrafo al delantero, haciendo que la magia del momento desapareciera, cuando empezaron a jugar con su manos, unos periodista deportivos aparecieron de la nada, y como era de costumbre Shuuya contesto a varias pregunta. Todos eso pone de los nervio a Haruna, comprende el echo de que Goenji sea una persona conocida por todo el mundo, gracias al soccer, y gracias a eso, ambos viven en una casa gigante con bastante lujos, pero ella cambiaría todo, por solo 24h con su Shuuya, cuando el no era famoso. No salían casi a cenar fuera, y vivían en una casa pequeña, con lo justo para vivir y algunos lujos de más, pero el peli-crema, no la descuidaba ni un instante, le preparaba cenas romántica con escusas baratas. Pero ahora... Ahora todo es distinto...

Mientras que Goenji se echa una foto con dos ninños pequeños, Haruna mira por la ventana, con la mirada apagada.

― "**Ojala todo volviera hacer como antes, cuando teníamos dieciocho años, ese tiempo fue perfecto, Shuuya era solo mio, pero ahora tengo que compartirlo con todo el mundo. ¿Por que no se da cuenta? Cuando estábamos en la secundaria siempre me protegía y no dejaba que nada, ni nadie me hiciera daño... Por que el ahora..."  
**

― Haru-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?― Pregunto el hombre, a ver la cara de su novia.

― ¿Eh?...― Volteo enseguida pera ver a Shuuya, a ver su cara de preocupación una leve sonrisa le aprecio en los labios.― No tranquilo, es solo que estaba mirando un punto fijo, jaja.

A escuchar esa respuesta Goenji suspiro, y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

― Vamos, ya e pagado, y aquí no van a dejarnos en paz.― Dijo mientras le tendía la mano a la futura señora Goenji.

La pareja, empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida, tomados de la mano, pero un pequeño niño se puso en medio de los dos, en sus manos tenia una hoja y un rotulador, su cara estaba roja, y se notaba que el pequeño estaba nervio. Goenji soltó la mano de Haruna para ponerse a la altura del pequeño, y con una gran sonrisa el pequeño le dijo como se llamaba y que quería ser como el de mayor.

― Jaja, pues, pequeño tienes que comer lo que tu mamá te diga y siempre hacer caso a tus mayores, ¿vale?― Le contesto el delantero, mientras le entregaba el papel y el rotulador, al levantase le guiño un ojo. Y el pequeño más feliz que antes se macho con sus padres.

Ya en el auto, de vuelta a casa, el silencio se apodero.

― ¿Te gusta el nombre de Masato?

― ¿Ese no es el nombre del niño de antes?― Pregunto Haruna confundida,

― Si.

― Um... pues si, es lindo. ¿Por que?

― A ver al niño, me e imaginado que era nuestro hijo...

Tras ese comentario Haruna se sonrojo, y se sorprendió. Aun que había que admitir que el pequeño era casi idéntico a Goenjii; tenia la parte trasera del cabello en punta como el de Goenji, aun que el tenia flequillo, la forma de sus ojos era casi igual, y el color era el mismo al del delantero, solo que el cabello era de color azul. En verdad si que paresia su hijo.

― Haru-chan... Llevamos de novio ocho años, ocho años maravilloso, y por desgracia ninguno de matrimonio pero... De verdad, quiero que formemos nuestra familia.

Haruna no contesto, no sabia que decirle. Si quería tener hijos, y mucho más si era con su amado, pero... si ya le era difícil estar un rato a solas con él, ahora le sería mucho más dificil, entre los entrenamiento, el tener que irse a otra ciudad por lo partidos, y en casa los únicos momento que tenían para estar a solas, el pequeño, o pequeña le quitaría esos momentos.

A darse cuenta de lo que esta pensado negó con la cabeza, estaba teniendo celos de alguien que aun no había nacido, y que ni siquiera existía.

― ¿Que me dices?

― Um... No creas que no quiero tener hijos, es solo que ahora... no me parece buena idea...

Goenji la miro sin comprender, pero no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

A llegar a casa, todo paso como de costumbre: llegaban, se ponían el pijama, se sentaban en el sofá a ver una película, mientras se abrazaban, y algún que otro beso, y por ultimo Goenji se acostaba antes de que terminara ya que estaba cansado.

Mientras Goenji fue a desvestirse, Haruna preparaba las palomitas, lo que no se acordo es que en la mesa de la cocina, antes de irse a cenar, había dejado descongelándose, lo que debería a ver sido la cena de los dos. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que el suelo estaba lleno de agua. Cuando el microonda sonó, fue para coger la bolsa de palomitas, pero no consiguió llegar. ya que se a resbalado con el agua que hay en el suelo, a caer se a dado en la cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo que se quedara inconsciente en el suelo.

― ¿Haru-chan?

Dijo Gonji al entrar en la cocina y a no vela, la preocupación esta dibujada en su cara, ¿Donde estaba? A mirar mejor en la cocina encontró en el suelo a la chica inconsciente.

― ¡Haruna!

Grito antes de ponerse de rodilla al lado de la peli-azul, la cogió en brazo y empezó a moverla mientras las lagrimas le empezaba a resbalar por la cara. En cuanto sintió una leve respiración por parte de la chica, no tardo en cogerla en brazo, la dejo un momento en la cama para poder al menos ponerse unos baqueros.

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**

El delantero esta sentado en una de las silla, de la sala de espera. Se tapa la carra con ambas manos mientras mueve el píe inquieto. Se empieza a imaginar lo peor, y eso no le ayuda para nada. Unos pasos se acerca al peli-crema, este a creer que es el doctor levanta enseguida la mirada, pero enseguida se pone de la misma postura a ver quien es. Se trata de su cuñado; Kido Yuuto. El cual lo mira con cara de poco migo.

― ¿Qué le a pasado a mi hermana? ― Le pregunto algo molesto y preocupado

― No lo se...

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

― No estaba con ella cuando eso paso.

― ¿Qué es eso?

― ¡Que no lo se!― Estallo el delantero, ya se sentía bastante impotente como para que ahora le llegara Kido con sus tonterías de hermano mayor.

El de extrañas gafas, solo suspiro, y se sentó al lado del delantero. Estuvieron esperando durante un roto más, hasta que el doctor salio de la habitación de la chica. En cuanto Goenji lo vio corrió asía el.

― Doctor, ¿como esta?

― Um..., se encuentra bien, solo que-

― ¿Puedo entrar?― No dejo terminar al doctor su anterior frase y mucho menos, espero a residir contestación a su pregunta.

A entrar en la habitación, corrió a abrazar a su fura esposa. esta está despierta y miraba extrañada al chico.

― Haru-chan menos mal que estas bien, no se que abría echo sin ti.― A acabar de hablar la mira con una sonrisa y con los ojos cristalino, cierra sus ojos para besar a la chica, pero esta no le deja. Al abrir los ojos se queda extrañado. ¿Qué pasaba?

― ¿Hermano quien es él?― Pregunta la chica al de rastra que se encuentra a poyado en el marco de la puerta.

Esa pregunta dejo, sin palabra a ninguno a de los dos.

― Ha-Haru-chan.― Dijo atónito el delantero.

― Deje de llamarme así, y por favor señor, deje de abrazarme.― Al acabar separa a Goenji de ella.― ¿A caso os conozco?

El delantero se queda en blanco. ¿Qué diablo a pasado? ¿Por que su niña lo trata así?

― Esto es lo que le quería decir Sr. Goenji, su novia a perdido la memoria, pero por lo que veo así do con solo algunas personas.

...

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Primera semana sin tu amor

_**¿Te conozco?**_

_**Capitulo 2: Primera semana sin tu amor.**_

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación para no confundir mas a Haruna. En cuanto salieron Goenji se apoyo contra la pared y dejo que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, en cuanto toco el suelo, se tapo los ojos con una mano, su haruna le había olvidado, ¿eso significa que los sentimientos que tenia hacia Goenji a desaparecido?

Kido miro de reojo al que esta sentado en el suelo y después dirigió su mirada al doctor, quien miraba al peli-crema.

― Doctor, soy el hermano de Haruna, ¿que le pasa?

― Pues veras... a recibido un golpe en la cabeza y eso le a echo perder la memoria, al principio no recordaba quien era, pero a verlo a usted le a reconocido a la primera.

― ¿Quiere decir que solo recuerda a ver la cara de alguien?

― Bueno... eso sería lo más lógico, pero no ha recordado al Sr. Goenji...

― Quiere decir que me a olvidado para siempre...― Dijo Goenji, casi sin voz.

― E... bueno, puede que si, o puede que no...

― Eso significa que hay una solución.― Hablo Goenji mientras se levantaba del suelo, y miraba fijamente al medico.― ¿Cual es?

― Puede que si pasas tiempo con ella, y le recuerdas todo vuestro pasado, consiga recordarte. Con su permiso me voy, tengo que ver a más paciente.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Goenji miraba el suelo y Kido lo miraba a el. El de la coleta suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar:

― Goenji, sera mejor que llames a los invitados y le digas que se suspende la boda.

― No, no se va a suspender.― Le contesta mientras le mira serio.

― Pero no has visto su estado, puede que recuerde a todo lo presente menos al novio, ¿y crees que quedra casarse con alguien que no conoce? a demás ahora mismo no te ama.

― Ya logre que se enamorara de mi una ves, y pienso volver hacerlo todas las veces que hagan falta. Kido, se que nunca te a agradado la idea de que salga con tu hermana, pero de verdad que la amo, y pienso hacer cualquier cosa para estar con ella.

― Eres un terco, has lo que quieras, pero solo te pido una cosa, no le hagas más daño.― Tras decir esas palabras, el castaño se empezó a marchar. Dejando confundido al del pelo en punta ¿hacerle más daño? ¿Cuando le había echo daño?...

Aun confundido se paro delante de la puerta de la chica, y tras un suspiro llamo a la puerta, y con un adelante, de la voz más linda y dulce que lo tenia enamorado entró. La chica a verlo se puso un poco nerviosa.

― Hola, Haru-ch... Haruna.― Dijo con un tono bastante dulce.

― ¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quien eres?― Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo que estaba era asustada.

― Bueno veras... _**"No puedo llegar y decirle ``pues soy tu novio, y dentro de un mes nos vamos a casa´´ eso ara que se asuste más... tendré que decirle que solo somos amigos... otra ves a esa tortura."** _Soy Goenji Shuya, somos amigos desde la secundaria.

― ¿A, si?― Pregunto dudosa.― ¿Y mi hermano?

― Él se a tenido que ir, y me a pedido que este contigo haciéndote compañía, y así confirmar si te acuerdas de todos tus amigos.

― Um... esta bien...

No muy confiada acepto la petición, Goenji acerco una silla a la cama de se novi... bueno, ahora su amiga, para enseñarle unas cuantas fotos de todos.

― Mira esta foto, ¿recuerdas a alguien? ― Pregunto a entregarle el teléfono.

En la foto salían las que hace unos años habían sido las gerente de Raimon y Inazuma Japón, pero ya con veinte años.

― Claro, son Aki, Natsumi, y Fuyupe.

A escuchar la respuesta de la chica le izo sonreír, y paso a otra foto, en esta se veía a los amigos que ahora mismo viven en ciudad Inazuma.

― ¿Recuerdas a alguien?

― El que esta en el suelo es Endo, tan torpe como siempre, los únicos que lo miran preocupados son: Aki y Kazemaru, y los demás: Fudo, Fubuki, Tsunami, y las chicas. Jaja, me acuerdo que Endo se puso hacer el tonto en el banco para la foto, y acabo en el suelo jaja.

Goenji siguio enseñandole foto de todos, y para su alegría reconocía a todos, pero ese sentimiento no le duro mucho a darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, se había olvidado de él, pero solo de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Que a echo él para que se olvide de el?

― Goenji, ¿te encuentras bien?― Le pregunto a ver la cara de tristeza del chico.

― ¿He?, no muy bien que digamos...

― ¿Por qué?

― Pues...― Dudo bastante pero al final le contó la verdad.― Por que a mi no me recuerdas.

― Seguro que te recuerdo pronto, no te preocupes.

― Haruna no lo entiendes... o mas bien no te acuerdas...

― Goenji no te entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?

― Veras, se que va a sonar raro pero lo que te voy a decir es verdad, No solo soy tu amigo si no también tu novio, llevamos junto ocho año, y dentro de un mes nos casamos... **_"Todo o nada"_**

― ¿Co-cómo?

― Se que te suena raro pero es la verdad...

― Por favor vete. ― Unas lagrimas le empezaron a recorrer la cara.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... Haru-chan...

A ver la expresión de su cara solo pudo salir de la habitación triste. La avía liado, tenia que a ver seguido con lo que era solo amigo... Pero cuando saliera como le explicaría que vivían junto, como le explicaría las fotos abrazados, y besandose... seguro que a la larga esta es la mejor solución...

En la habitación haruna seguía llorando en silencio...

**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.**

Ha pasado casi una semana y Goenji no a vuelto al hospital por ordenes de Kido, lo único que le pidió es que no la lastimara, y es lo único que hace. Aun que Haruna estaba en el hospital por las revisiones y el dolor que tenía por que Haruna no le recordara, para el no era motivo para faltar a los entrenamiento, y mucho menos a los partido, y tampoco para bajar su rendimiento como jugador. Ese fin de semana, en el cual se cumpliría la semana de lo que le paso eso a Haruna, el equipo lo tenia libre, y tenia pensado en ir junto a Haruna a la paya a pasar el fin de semana solos, pero nada de eso a podido pasar.

ahora se encuentra tumbado en la cama, con la cara llena de lagrima mientras mira una foto de Haruna, ¿qué podía hacer para que ella volviera amarlo? Su hermano no le dejaba acercarse al hospital, y eso le complicaba las cosas...

Din-Don

El sonido del timbre le hace levantare de la cama, e ir a comprobar quien es. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió a ver quien era. Se trata de Aki, la mejor amiga de Haruna, ¿pero que hace aquí?

― No pongas esa cara, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma.

― ¿Ha? Perdona, ¿Quieres pasar?

― Uf, en realidad no.

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces a que ha venido?

― Mira, solo vengo a decirte que la estas cagando con Haruna.

― Dime algo que no sepa, no tuve que haberle dicho nada...

― No, si ya lo estabas haciendo antes de eso.

― ¿Qué?

― Piensa un poco, siempre has puesto el fútbol por encima de ella. Por dios Goenji, Incluso Endo me presta más atención ami que al balón.

Esas palabras hicieron que el chico empezara a pensar, si que era cierto que la había dejado de lado... ¿abra sido ese el motivo por que no lo recuerda?

― Tienes razón...

Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la chica.

― Menos mal que te has dado cuenta, bueno me tengo que ir.

― ¡Espera! Aki, por favor ayúdame.

― ¿Espera, qué? ¿Tú? el gran Goenji Shuya, ¿pidiendo algo por favor?― Le contesto con un tono de ironía.

― Ya se que e sido un estúpido engreído, durante todo este tiempo, pero ya me has visto los ojos rojos de llorar y te estoy pidiendo esto ``por favor´´, deja de humillarme. **(n/a:Creo que esto necesita explicación... si es así decírmelo y os lo aclarare en el siguiente cap)**

Todo lo que decía es cierto, en la secundaria era un engreído, y en estos años no había dejado de serlo, y siguia siendo un cubito de hilo, buenos menos con Haruna...

― Esta bien... Solo te daré una pista: vuelve hacer el mismo, antes de que todo esto empezara.

― ¿Cómo que todo esto? ¿ Te refieres al fútbol?

La de pelo verde simplemente se encogió de hombro y diciendo un adiós se despidió del él. Cuando se marcho Aki, cerro la puerta y se fue al salón para tumbarse en uno de los sofás, su mirada fue pasando por todas las fotos de la sala, todas eran cuando se fueron a vivir a esa casa, en toda salia feliz, ¿Como descubriría el momento en el que empezó a fastidiarla? De repente su mirada se paro en un porta retrato que estaba al lado de la tv, ¿desde cuando estaba hay? Como no la veía bien se levanto para verla, a verla una sonrisa le apareció en la cara, en la foto el tenia diecinueve años y Haruna dieciocho, ambos salían en su antigua casa... esa foto tiene una gran historia a su espalda..

_****__Frash-Back_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Haruna, y Goenji se encontraba dentro de una casa, la cual no era en la que vive con su padre, y tampoco es la de ninguno de sus amigo, ni la casa de los padres de su novia. Cuelga pancarta de felicidades por todo el salón. Es una casa algo pequeña pero acogedora. Este es su regalo para su amada, hace un año empezó a jugar en un equipo de segunda división,a estado ahorrando todo este tiempo el dinero que ganaba para poder comprar la casa, esa casa que se convirtiera en propiedad de su novia y de él.

La tarde llego enseguida, y Goenji fue a casa de Haruna para llevarla a su sorpresa. En cuanto se empezaron a cercar le vendo los ojos con un pañuelo. A entrar al salón le quito el pañuelo y la sorpresa se a dueño de la cara de la chica.

―¿Qué te parece? ― Pregunta algo asustado

― Es- Es muy lindo Shuya...

― Me alegra que te guste.

A terminar de hablar, la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios con mucho amor, el cual con gusto correspondió Haruna.

― Shuya, ¿De quien es esta casa?

Por fin llego la pregunta que tanto esperaba el chico.

― Es de dos persona, su dueña es la persona más linda en todo el mundo.

―Shuya...

―Haru-chan, este es mi regalo. ― Le mostró unas llaves mientras sonreía. ― Quiero que vivamos juntos, odio despedirme de ti cada noche, prefiero estar siempre a tu lado.

― ¡Shuya!― Grito de la felicidad, mientras abraza al chico, era el mejor regalo de toda su vida, vivir junto a su amor.

Tras algunos besos, Goenji se separo de la chica para poner una cámara encima de algo, mientras en foca el lugar donde esta Haruna sentada, pone el temporizador, y se sienta detrás de la chica para abrazarla, y darle un beso en la mejilla, esta sonreía como nunca, y esa pose se quedo grabada en una foto para siempre

_****__Fin-Frash-Back_

Una sonrísa amarga esta dibujada en los labios del chico.

― Ojala todo fuera como antes... ― Tras lo dicho miro todas las fotos comparándola con la sonrisa de las fotos de la pared a la del porta retrato que tiene en su mano. ― ¡Eso es! _**"E tenido que estar una semana sin tu amor para poder saber que es lo que has sentido durante estos años...Haru-chan, nunca más te volveré hacer sufrir" **_

Dejo la foto en la mesa principal y fue al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, no podía presentarse delante de ella con la apariencia que tenia. A salir de la ducha se vistió con unos vaqueros, y una camiseta, cogió todo lo esencial, y se subió al coche. Quedaba Tres semanas para la boda, tiempo limite para arreglar todo con Haruna.

...

_**Continuara..**_

* * *

_**Espero que os halla gustado, y arigato por los comentario. Matta-ne**_


	3. Aviso importante

Lo siento mucho queridos lectores pero... la amiga inspiración se a ido de vacaciones y no se cuando volverá.

Por eso os pido un poco mas de paciencia, intentare que la inspiración vuelva cuanto antes, hasta entonces os pido un poco más de paciencia.

Gomen nasai por haberle echo esperar, y por todo el tiempo que me demore.

Lo lamento.

_¿Te conozco? Queda suspendida por un tiempo._

BY: Rosenthal-fire


	4. aviso, (al final me matáis)

¡Gomen, gomen, gome, gomen, gomen! Lo siento mucho queridos leecotres

por a verme demorado demasiado a la hora de continuar con mis fic, pero tengo una buena escusa para excusarme por mi demora anterior, y porque me voy a demorar mucho más en subir capitulos. La cosa es que por desgracia mi computadora a muerto (un minuto de silencio T-T) esto sucedio hace varios meses, así que e podido escribir algunos capitulos en la computadora de mi hermano, pero por desgracias no escribo los texto en un documento creado en la computadora y luego lo paso a la pagina de fanfiction, si no que directamente los escribo en la pagina, y ahora viene lo malo, me han cortado el internet, y hasta hoy no se me a ocurrido venir a la biblioteca para robar internet y pasarme los texto en un pendrai, pero cuando e entrado en mi cuenta me e encotrado con la desgracia de que todos los capitulos han sido eliminado, ¿qué quiere decir? Que me toca escribir todo otra ves. Pero aquí no acaban las malas noticias, e estado intentando pasas unos texto a ver si lo leía bien esta computadora, y va hacer que no, consecuencia: que hasta que no me vuelva a poner en mi casa internet no podre subir más capitulo ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! Cualquier cosa que me querais decir lo aceptare con mucho guste, insultos tomatazos, misiles, lo que sea. Sé que soy una escrita pésima que no a sabido seguro con sus historias, si algún queda alguien de mis queridos/as lectores/as, lo amare mucho más de lo que ya lo hago. ^_^ Y por ultimo, mensaje a esos lectores que han esperado tanto tiempo para leer un nuevo capitulo y se han encontrado con esto: quiero recompensaros por esperar tantisimo tiempo, quiero regalaros un one-shot, de lo que querais, lemos, yaoi, cualquier pareja, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea de IE. De verdad lo siento mucho por la demora... Os quiero mucho, y enserio lo siento, e tenido un año jodido, primero con el ordenador, notas, y que no tengo internet, de verdad lo siento, de verdad que me habría gustado seguir subiendo capitulos. Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que os tengo que decir, espero que nos leamos cuanto antes. Matta-ne PD:Puedo leer los review y privados ya que si tengo internet en el celular, y me puedo conectar a mi cuenta desde él. BY:Rosenthal-fire PD2: Os quiero y lo siento mucho 


End file.
